


A Miracle of Two Stars

by xxxbookaholic



Category: A3! (Anime), A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nostalgia, Short & Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27868858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbookaholic/pseuds/xxxbookaholic
Summary: He couldn’t imagine a life where he didn’t hold Yuki’s hand, where he didn’t gaze into his eyes and wonder what it would be like for them years later, when they were old and in love.
Relationships: Nanao Taichi/Rurikawa Yuki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	A Miracle of Two Stars

**Author's Note:**

> (title is taken from the lyrics of mikansei na sora de)

Taichi’s first Christmas memory came from when he was seven. His family was fairly big, consisting of him, his mom, his dad, his sister, and his brother. Compared to all of his siblings, he was the oldest, so by tradition, he was the one to put the star on the tree.

He remembered being held up by his mom. Being up in the air like that, with his legs dangling and his arms stretched out in front of him, he felt like he could fly. There was nothing he couldn’t accomplish, nothing he couldn’t do. His dad clapped from the sidelines and his sister cheered from her high chair, giggling up a storm.

Rainbow lights twinkled on the branches and Santa-patterned gift boxes sat below his feet, out of reach by what felt like a mile. Right next to him was the fireplace, crackling and popping with dancing flames. Everything was comfortable. Perfect. Nothing could wipe the smile off his face as he delicately placed the star on top.

Looking back on it, maybe that day was the day that got him so invested in Christmas in the first place. Clipping the ornaments onto the tree and baking gingerbread cookies with his dad was an experience that he could only want more of. The whole kitchen smelled like vanilla and cinnamon, engulfing his heart in warmth and joy.

It hadn’t snowed, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Not when his family was making memories that he swore he would remember forever.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

“Yuki-chan, look!” Taichi tugged on his companion’s sleeve, using his other hand to gesture towards his newly-frosted cookie.

Yuki observed it for a second before turning to look back at Taichi, eyebrows furrowed. “Were you going for a tornado?”

Taichi giggled, shaking his head. At one point, he’d have frowned and almost broken into tears at such a blunt insult. Now, all he could do was smile. _Classic Yuki._ “Nope! Guess again.”

Yuki stared at the cookie for a while longer, his glare intense enough to scare even him, just a little. Finally, he looked back up and asked, “is it… a dog house?”

“Yay, you got it!” Taichi cheered, pumping his fist. “Yeah, it’s a dog house! For you!” They looked at each other for a moment and then suddenly, Yuki’s mouth twisted at the corner, turning into a half-smirk.

“Fitting for you, puppy,” he shrugged, turning back to his own cookie. From the looks of it, he was frosting a Christmas tree. Toothpicks, spoons, and napkins were surrounding his plate, making him look even more like an artist than he usually did.

Taichi rested his cheek on his fist, taking a second to just watch his friend as he continued to ice on ornaments and green zig-zag lines. The Christmas lights behind him outlined his body nicely. His eyes practically shimmered; amber and golden mixing to create a rainbow he could gaze at for hours.

Growing up, he had never expected to feel this way about a boy. Even as a child, he’d heard the whispers: “did you know Yui likes girls? Gross!” “Did you hear? Amami kissed a boy.” He knew enough. Or, at least, he thought he did.

Now, however, he couldn’t imagine a life where he didn’t hold Yuki’s hand, where he didn’t gaze into his eyes and wonder what it would be like for them years later, when they were old and in love.

Another boy’s opinion on their relationship couldn’t change them. He knew that now more than he ever had before.

“Hey,” Yuki muttered, breaking Taichi’s trance. “Are you going to frost another cookie or are you shoving all of the work onto me?” He rolled his eyes. “Useless dog.”

Taichi smiled, reaching over to blindly grab another treat. “You know, Yuki-chan,” he said as he snatched a bowl of pink icing. “I’m really happy I’m able to spend Christmas with you.”

Yuki laughed from beside him, soft and happy. He didn’t say much, but his, “me too,” sufficed. Taichi didn’t need to be reassured that the feeling was mutual. At that point, it was pretty much obvious it was. Yuki stayed, and that was enough to tell him that yes, his boyfriend enjoyed their time together just as much as he did.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Yuki’s first Christmas memory came from when he was six, but the only memory that made him truly feel something was from when he was nine. His sisters had decided to take a walk around town and he decided to tag along, having nothing better to do.

The ground was littered with snow, covering any and all evidence of life. Flowers and grass were replaced by white. Flakes fell from the sky, landing on tourist’s noses and mittens. Lights flickered on every building, shining various shades of red and green. In each shop window sat toys and Santa-inspired dresses.

Every now and then, his sisters would point out specific stores and decorations, but for the most part they were silent, watching in awe as their usually quiet town bustled about, bright and beautiful. Normally, Yuki wouldn’t enjoy mindlessly hanging around strangers, but for some reason, he didn’t mind all that much. He couldn’t bring himself to bring up any negative when the whole place was lit up with such joy.

Music blasted from car windows, playing songs that varied from “Rocking Around the Christmas Tree” to “All I Want for Christmas is You.” They were all in disarray, none of them being songs he would ever listen to on his own, but they all seemed to fit the mood perfectly when all he could see for miles was snow.

He hugged his jacket tighter around his waist and allowed himself to take pleasure in the noise, just that once.

◦◦,`°.✽✦✽.◦.✽✦✽.°`,◦◦

Yuki rolled his eyes, holding out his arms. “Here, take my hands,” he said. Taichi eyed his face, still refusing to move away from the side of the rink for a second. His skates were slipping around on the ice. It was a miracle he hadn’t fallen yet.

“I’ll fall!” He complained, grip tightening on the side. Then, he said in a much quieter voice, “I’ll humiliate myself and everyone will know I’ve never skated before.”

Yuki slid a little bit closer, reaching out to tug on his red scarf, just a little while. “Stupid puppy,” he murmured, much softer than he’d like to be. If that hammy actor saw him right now, he’d surely tease him. ( _But he isn’t here right now_ , a part of his mind reminded him. God, he hated that part of his mind.) “ _Nobody_ who’s ice skated hasn’t had a first time. I promise that you won’t humiliate yourself.”

Taichi hesitated and then asked, “do you swear to not let go?”

“Is that even a question?” Yuki crossed his arms. “Would I really just let you fall?”

“Yeah,” Taichi said immediately, not even questioning it. _Bitch._

“I won’t.”

After a short staring contest, Taichi finally caved and reached his hands forward, grabbing onto his boyfriend. Yuki stumbled for a second before adjusting so he could grip onto him more effectively. “Alright, we aren’t just going to stand around here all day. _That_ will get you humiliated.”

Taichi smiled, straightening up. “Yeah! Come on, Yuki-chan!” He clumsily put one foot in front of the other. He looked more like he was walking than skating, but he was trying, so Yuki decided to let it slide, just that once.

Yuki followed beside him, offering advice every now and then. Taichi listened to every last word. He was trying his best, which was better than some could say.

They spent the rest of the afternoon slowly but surely making their way around the full rink, dodging other skaters. Taichi only fell once, and by that time, he had realized that Yuki was right; nobody was laughing at him. In fact, almost everyone in that rink had fallen at some point.

It was only when they got a text from Izumi, informing them that there would be a meeting in thirty minutes, that they got off the ice and began untying their skates.

Yuki was finishing up zipping his boots when he felt a hand on his cheek, lightly tugging him. He looked over at Taichi to see him smiling warmly, eyes crinkling in the corners. “Thank you for bringing me here. You never talk about your memories with your family so I’m glad we could go here. I felt like you were showing me a side of you I’ve never seen before.”

Yuki’s face was burning by the end of his speech, hands twitching by his side. “Yeah,” he said, silently thanking the gods that he didn’t stammer. He couldn’t help it; he leaned into the touch, just slightly, momentarily pausing from getting his stuff together.

He couldn’t deny that he feared who would see. _What if my bullies are here?_ A part of his brain whispered, consuming his thoughts in worry. _Maybe they’ll tell me they told me so. Maybe they’ll call me names like they used to._ He hadn’t been made fun of in a while, but that didn’t mean it would never happen again. One thing he had learned from going to public school was that he could never expect the best. Something always had to get ruined.

Taichi seemed to detect his anxiety. Maybe it was the way his eyes flicked side to side, or maybe it was the way his hand clenched around his bag a little tighter than usual. Still, Taichi didn’t pull away. Instead, he just tilted his head. “Let’s get going.”

“Yeah,” Yuki agreed, pulling away and hoisting his bag around his shoulder. “Sakyo will never let us hear the end of it if we’re late.”

As a kid, when he thought of future relationships, he thought of quiet. Yuki didn’t think he’d be in a relationship at all, and if he was, he thought it’d be with someone feminine and introverted, not cheerful and puppy-like.

But, as he had always been told, kids didn’t know everything. (Not that he did now, either.) With Taichi’s fingers intertwined with his own, he couldn’t even imagine what it would be like to be with someone different. Taichi made him happy, and nothing else mattered. Not a bully’s opinion, not a younger Yuki’s dream girl.

The rest of the world melted away and all Yuki was left with was warmth and a promise. A promise that no matter what, he wouldn’t let his fear control him. He’d stick with Taichi for as long as they wanted to last, no matter what happened.

“I love you,” Yuki whispered under his breath, not loud enough for anyone to hear but himself. The words felt foreign on his tongue and yet with Taichi, they felt so right.

He wouldn’t tell him just yet; he didn’t think his heart could handle that. Instead, he just squeezed his hand tighter and shoved the glass door open. Suddenly, snow was all he could see.

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea earlier and I couldn’t get it out of my head. This definitely isn’t my best writing, and I feel like they’re both slightly out of character compared to my other taiyuki fics, but I’m happy enough with it to post it. I’ve been very braindead the past two weeks so I’m just glad I actually got myself to sit down and write something. If possible, please leave a comment telling me what did and didn’t work. It really helps. If you're interested, my tumblr is xxxbookaholic. I mostly post A3! and occasional drv3.  
> Have a nice rest of your day/night!


End file.
